Dreams Are Like Cake
by Rhaplanca
Summary: Hizumi's sugar high and Ayumu is sent out to fix it. However, the walk back wasn't quite what he was expecting...and Hizumi knows French?


Title: Dreams Are Like Cake

Author/Artist: moerikyo [SuspendedSilverWing on fanfiction]

Pairing: Mizushiro Hizumi x Narumi Ayumu

Fandom: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna

Theme: 5. One chocolate cake please; 7. Dreams [30_sweets]

Spoilers: Yes, but only if you've never read the manga up to the end.

Warnings: Shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral: Alive, Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna, or the characters used in this work of fiction.

Author's Notes: Uhm—I know no French. So if anyone knows French, um, please don't take offense to my unknowingness because I'm pretty sure I'm about to screw up REALLY bad (more to Azalee though cause I totally SLAUGHTERED it D= So I'm sorry before hand). So, if I totally messed up, just tell me! And this is also, um…cracky and FLUFFY. But I do ruin the ending's mood. XD So sorry again.

--

Dreams Are Like Cake

--

Hizumi loved cake.

He loved all kinds of cake. He loved chocolate cake, strawberry cake, marble cake, raspberry cake, angel food pineapple cake, chocolate chip cake, and ice cream cake. It was obvious that he just loved sweets period.

However, the doctors knew how Hizumi got when he got his hands on something sweet for far too long, and they knew as well that the only person who could bring him back from his sugar highs was a handicapped pianist named Ayumu Narumi.

And so, when Hizumi got his usual high from receiving chocolate cake (he had given them the über adorable, absolutely three-year-old innocent smile that made anyone melt in to a puddle one the floor and asked them if he could have "one chocolate cake please?"), they sent Ayumu in to clean up the mess near the National Bunraku Theatre (where Hizumi was currently complaining about a giant panda on the loose).

Said brunette scratched the back of his head and leaned on his crutch, staring at the other hospital patient jacked up on sugar, and a lot of it (Ayumu wondered how someone like Hizumi could eat that much cake in so little time), before he finally decided to approach the other in slow and steady strides. He was being careful so not to scare the devil, who was very much acting nothing like the image of a devil portrayed. However, as soon as he got close enough Hizumi spotted him and grinned brightly.

"Ayumu!" He yelled and literally ran at the brunette, jumping on him and _crushing_ him in a hug, knocking the wind right out of him. "Tu es venu! Tu es venu!"

Ayumu made a sound of disapproval before he gathered his air back into their rightful lung chambers and hugged the other back. "What? Are you speaking…French, by any chance?" He asked as he looked over at the green-haired male.

Hizumi merely beamed at the other, representing something close to the sun in Ayumu's eyes; something bright, happy, and _oh so warm_. "Je sais!" He let Ayumu go and flailed his arms. "Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu venu?!" The other seemingly asked, gold eyes shining with concern.

The brown-haired male looked around and immediately grimaced at the staring people. Hizumi was drawing way too much attention to them with his annoyingly adorable state. He quickly took the others hand and began dragging him away from the theatre, hearing faint sounds of clapping and the music of an ending bunraku performance. "Listen, at least talk in a language I understand," Ayumu declared unhappily.

The devil looked down at their entwined hands, blushed slightly, and laced their fingers together. "I'm sorry…it's just that, the panda really scared me. I didn't know what to do, and you weren't there." Hizumi muttered under his breath. "It was my despair catching up to me."

"There was a panda, you say? Well, I didn't see any panda so you must have been dreaming or something. But, they told me to go and get you because you got all hyper, happy, and high on sugar again. You need to stop doing that. It's bad for your health—and don't even start with that dark sense of humor of yours. You and I will not die; I won't let you die." The hold on their laced fingers was tightened on Ayumu's part. Hizumi nodded and they walked in silence.

That is, however, until they were a good mile away from the hospital and Ayumu swore he heard Hizumi say, "Merci beaucoup…"

Ayumu stopped and looked over his shoulder at the other. He smirked and said, "De rein." He seen Hizumi open his mouth to say something, but cut him off quickly, "Je ne parle pas français. My brother was the one who left his books in my room. So, I opened one of them and lo and behold; my photographic memory gave me the ability to memorize a few things."

Hizumi promptly gaped and grinned. "You know, there is a way I could make it up to you…"

"Oh? And what is that then?" The brunette asked as he continued walking. He soon found himself being pushed into a random alleyway, lips seeking his own in a gentle kiss—but there was something up with it, as if the lips moving were mouthing something that he should recognize but obviously could not identify…there were two movements…something that almost seemed like…

And Ayumu blushed.

The mint-haired other pulled back and placed their entwined hand above Ayumu's head on the concrete wall he had pinned Ayumu against. He smirked and brushed his lips against the brunette's, indulging on his everyday pleasure. "Well? What do you say, Ayumu?"

And then there was panic.

"Wh-why would you ask me that?! Are you really just that stupid?! Y-you can't just ask someone that, and especially not me! I-I don't understand!!" The detective's younger brother, and clone, attempted to arch and force Hizumi back but lips merely found his again, and succeeded in calming him down slightly. Only enough for him to relax his body and kiss the other back, mind still buzzing with confusion as to why anyone would want _that_ with him.

The other teen smiled and pulled back once he had his lover calm, and once again spoke in a low, reassuring voice, "Je veux passer la reste de ma vie avec vous…J'veux etre avec toi. Je t'aime--je t'aime de tout mon cœur!" He was not brave enough—not brave enough to say it in a language that Ayumu understood…but the look on Ayumu's face soon told him that he understood everything that had come out of his mouth, in French or not, even in the beginning.

_You came! You came!_

_I know! So, why did you come?!_

_Thank you very much…_

_You're welcome. I don't speak French._

_I want to spend the rest of my life with you…I want to be with you. I love you—I love you with all my heart!_

Ayumu smiled and closed his eyes, somehow managing to wiggle his hand free from Hizumi's and wrapping his arms around the spoiled other. He felt laughter bubbling up; honest, happy laughter. With a nod, he dug his face into Hizumi's neck, a smile seemingly permanent on his face. Was it even possible to be so happy? Was he ever so happy? He found himself unable to care; he was too happy, too in god damn love to fucking _care_ anymore. If it was a dream, and someone woke him up, he was seriously going to punch that someone out and kill himself.

The pre-sugar high teenager felt the same bubbling feeling as his other and immediately held Ayumu close, leaning against the wall so that they would not fall over from the pure amazement of it all. _He said yes—he nodded. He said yes…_

_Marry me._

And once the two men were back in the hospital, Hizumi jumped on the nearest counter, startling a few nurses with his brashness, and demanded a wedding _pronto_ or he would be eating some more cake and elope with Ayumu to Finland where they were going to rump like wild rabbits in heat and over populate Ireland with foreign Bulgarian babies (the very thought made Ayumu's brain buzz for _logiclogiclogic_, but he gave up on it once his head began to hurt). And, of course, the doctors there immediately thought to put the green-haired male in a padded white room because apparently they thought he was joking. However, once Ayumu told them it was true (that Hizumi wanted to marry him—and he was blushing the entire time while telling them for he was being teased by Hizumi, who was still standing on the counter, about being a blushing bride), they made arrangements for it to happen—_pronto_.

Neither men ever checked the news that night about a panda having escaped from the zoo that very morning and was wandering through the city.

--

Okay, that was great—I'm sorry. XD My hands are shaking cause' I keep wanting to laugh. Well, hope you enjoyed! (And excuse my attempted French -_-") –Zexion-chan


End file.
